In developing software, a software developer often goes through a set of steps. First, the software developer may make changes to code. After changing the code, the software developer may want to check whether the changes work as intended. To do so, the software developer may compile the code, install it on a target, and execute the changed code on the target. A software developer may repeat this process and other steps over and over as the software developer seeks to produce a finished software product.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.